Another Universe
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: First installment. Sam and Dean get sucked into an Alternate reality one very similar to their own accept that their dad is alive and..They BOTH had kids. Dean and Sam now have to adjust to life as single fathers while also trying to figure out how to get back to their own world. But when they find the way back will they want to leave? Based in Season 6 Warning: Spanking


Another Universe

Summary: Sam and Dean get sucked into an Alternate reality one very similar to their own accept that their dad is alive and...They BOTH had kids. Dean and Sam now have to adjust to life as single fathers while also trying to figure out how to get back to their own world. But when they find the way back will they want to leave? Based in Season 6

Warning: SPANKING. Don't like? DON'T READ! If you read it anyways then do NOT leave a negative review about it.

Also after this I will start doing one shots and simply label them as AU verse so that you'll know that they are all based in THIS universe.

Kids:

Dean's Kids:

Jeremy 12

Hayley 9

Sam's Kids

Kyle 12

Lily 6

Chapter one: Daddy?

Okay so the portal came out of nowhere and Dean and Sam had NO time to prevent themselves from being sucked into it.

Dean stood and looked around after helping Sam up. They were in a field. And in the distance they could see a farm house, and not a small one. Then they both froze as the voice of John Winchester came from behind them. They both turned and saw their father. Not a ghost but solid and human. He was real. But how?

"Dad?" Dean was too stunned to say more then that. ]

John smirked "Hey boys. What are you two doing way over here? You were suppose to meet me in the driveway. Don't worry the babysitters here already, no need to worry about the kids. They'll be safe while we're gone." John said heading towards the driveway as Dean and Sam stared at him. "Kids?" they both said at the same time then followed their father. "Hey wait. What kids dad?" he asked wondering if this had something to do with the case they were apparently working on. He had already figure out that this must be some other universe. One where their father was still alive and kicking demon ass.

Now it was John's turn to look at his son strangely "yeah...the kids. Remember? Your kids?" he laughed a little then shook his head "Gee's Dean. Its not like you have so many that you can't keep track." when John turned this time Dean stopped and so did Sam.

Sam raised a brow "So wait. Mr I'm not he family type has kids here?"

Dean was a little pale "Well apparently." he growled and then stormed off after their father with Sam following.

"How many kids do I have again?" he asked his father.

John had just opened the door to his truck when he heard his son and turned to him "What? Is everything okay Dean? You feeling alright?" he asked now wondering if his son was coming down with something.

"Uh, yeah,..I mean no I'm fine dad. " he said.

John sighed "Look I know what this is about. Stop worrying. Ruby will take care of the kids Dean."

Sam's head snapped up. WHAT! "What! NO dad she's a demon!" he raised his voice Dean nodded "Yeah that little hell bitch ain't watching our kids."

John shut his door hard and turned fully to the boys "Okay what the hell is this? Some kind of prank? Cause this isn't funny! Sam since when do you talk about the mother of your kids like that?"

Sam's mouth fell open. RUBY was the mother of his kids?!

Dean turned a nasty look on is brother "Dude! How the hell do you knock up a demon?"

"Ruby's human now Dean. You know that. She became human the night she went into labor with Kyle...you remember don't you? She was losing Kyle and the only way for him to be born was for her to give up her demonic power. She did it without even batting an eye." John raised his voice now too.

Sam suddenly calmed a little. So he had a son named Kyle? And Ruby was the mother and she had given up her demonic power and became human so that he could live? Maybe there really was good in her. Or at least the Ruby from this universe.

"Kay so ex hell bitch is the mother of Sam's son?" Dean asked

"Yeah, and his daughter.." John added and Sam's mouth dropped open again "W..w..my what? " he turned to Dean now "Did he say Daughter! As in a little girl?"

Dean snickered "Yep. Looks like you have a boy and a girl Sam. Lucky you."

John scoffed "What are you laughing at Dean? Like you don't also have a son and a daughter?"

It was Dean's turn to be stunned. It wasn't that they didn't like little girls. It was more that they really knew nothing about them. Little boys? Sure. But Girls?

"Aw crap. Hey that's a little weird don't you think? Both of us having a boy and a girl?" Dean asked then added quietly "wait if Ruby is the mother of your kids...who's the mother of mine?"

Since John was getting annoyed and a little suspicious they shut up and went on the hunt. It was easy. A salt and burn that involved three ghosts which is why Sam and Dean had to go along.

Once they were back at the house John went into what looked like a guest house and then two boys came barreling out like the wolves were after them. The shorter boy with blonde hair tackled the bigger one with brown hair and they looked like they were trying to kill each other and Ruby stuck her head out of the door "Jeremy Winchester get off of your cousin right now!" she scolded them and it did not a damn bit of good.

Jeremy the boy with blonde hair who Dean gathered was his son had pinned the other boy Kyle to the ground and hit him several times.

Dean suddenly got his barrings and went over to grab the kid lifting him off his cousin restraining the kicking little devil who's eyes were spitting fire at his cousin "You take it back Kyle!" he yelled at his cousin.

Kyle lunged up now but Sam grabbed his son pulling him back easily. Okay so they weren't used to the dad thing yet but they had been through this kind of fighting when they were kids so it wasn't too hard to handle.

"I will not!" Kyle glared.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Dean shouted to get their attention. He regretted it a second later because Jeremy shivered in fear. Okay so maybe Daddy Dean didn't yell a lot. Better keep a lid on his temper then.

Kyle's wide blue eyes met those of his Uncle. "W..we was just fighting." he said

"About what?" Sam asked keeping his tone calm.

Jeremy felt like crying and childishly pointed a finger at his cousin "He called my mom an evil she witch!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Really? Well then again this was the kids mom. "Kyle apologize."

"That's not even fair! Its not like he doesn't already know she's a witch! She has spells and everything." Kyle whined.

"But she's not evil! You only said that to be mean." Jeremy declared.

Kyle suddenly looked down. He was a little sorry about that. He knew it was mean to say but his dad said that magic was evil. So that meant that witches were evil. Right?

Dean looked to Sam shaking his head. This was going too far. He turned his son saying "You need to learn to pick your battles. Sometimes you just have to let shit go." he said and then his son gasped and so did Kyle. "Uncle Dean! You owe a dollar to the swear Jar."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Swear Jar? They had had one of those when they were little kids. They must have started the tradition again in order to watch their language around their own kids.

Dean grinned a little "Alright..later though...can we be done with this now?"

Kyle and Jeremy looked at each other as if thinking it over then both cracked a smile. "Yeah okay, but we're not gonna kiss and make up." Jeremy joked with a disgusted look on his face then he and Kyle took off.

After a moment of silence "Okay so that didn't totally suck, they seem like okay kids. " Dean said as they went into the house where they spotted two little girls sitting at the table. One was slightly older the other and was reading a book while the other was coloring.

Both girls had brown hair and blue eyes so that was no help.

The older one had her nose so far into her book that she didn't even notice them walk in.

The other, the younger one looked up from her coloring book and gasped "DADDY!" she then launched herself at Sam who caught her and lifted her up returning the hug then grinned as he realized the book worm must be Dean's kids.

Dean glared at his brother "Dude you're a bad influence on my kid."

The girl put down her book "Lily do you HAVE to be so loud?" then she saw Dean

"oh, hey daddy." she greeted getting up to give him a hug and he awkwardly hugged her back

Lily stuck her tongue out "Don't be such a cranky pants Hayley." she whined then went over to her book to color when Sam put her down.

Hayley went back to her book and Dean and Sam went to find a private place. Dean's room.

Dean Sat on his bed as Sam sat in the chair "Dude...SO didn't see this coming when we were sucked into that portal. Fire and hell maybe. But not dadsville. Seriously? Who names their kid Lily?" he quirked a brow at Sam who shrugged "Apparently I did..or Ruby did...I don't know! This is so beyond what we are used to. Saving kids is one thing but raising them? I'm not really the family guy anymore and why would I have kids with Ruby? Having one kid I could understand if he wasn't planned. But having a second kid? What, did I settle down with her?"

"Hell if I know. What do I look like an answer book?" Dean glared shaking his head then went through is hiding spots and found a few things. He found his hunting journal. He then read it. After skimming he finally found what he was looking for "Okay so this chick named Piper and me hooked up and then a few months after that she called to tell me she was pregnant. I made it in time for the labor but something went wrong. She couldn't take care of Jeremy so she gave him to me and told me to tell the kid that she died in labor. So she's alive? But she isn't in his life? What kind of mother doesn't want to spent time with her kid?" he asked skimming more pages.

"A bad one..." Sam commented.

Dean lost his breath as he read "Oh god,"

Sam looked at him "What? What is it/" Dean shut the journal and threw it running his hands over his face then got up and kicked the bed "DAMMIT! Well first of all Cassie is Hayley's mom and I didn't get Hayley until she was 5."

Sam raised a brow "Why not?"

Dean tried to calm himself down "Because Hayley was 5 when she found her mother dead. Cassie was killed by a satanic cult who thank god were too stupid to look under the bed. She watched her mother die Sam. My journal says that when the cops found her she was catatonic and after bringing her here it was about a year before she even spoke a word. What is it with us Winchesters? Are we just not meant to have mother's? I mean she's a little girl. Why is she not allowed to have her mom?" Dean sighed holding back his tears. "Cassie...the only girl I ever really gave a damn about is the mother of my daughter. And now she's dead."

Sam stood up "No, that's only what happened in THIS world. Look I know this place is confusing but I feel the same things your feeling. I want to stay too. But we can't. This may be real or may not be. Either way this isn't where we belong. We're needed in our world." Sam said

Dean turned "Don't you think I know that Sam! For all we know the other Dean and Sam that belong here switched places with us. And after seeing this world they are NOT gonna like our world. Specially when they find out how much shit has gone on there and not just between you and me. The important thing is to find a way back." Dean said

"We will, but its also important to keep up with the charade." Sam said and when Dean raised a brow questioningly he sighed "Dean, we're not their parents. But they think we are. We can't ignore them. We need to step into the 'dad' shoes just until we find a way to get their actual dad's back. I mean we can't even tell dad, he'll ask questions about our world and its better if he doesn't know."

Dean groaned "Alright alright. Fine. We'll play daddy til we find a way back. But seriously Sam dad's gonna figure it out. Its only a matter of time." Dean said seriously.

Sam hoped that Dean was wrong but they knew their father too well.

One week later:

So being a dad didn't totally suck. Actually it was awesome. Accept when it wasn't and then it was a nightmare.

Dean and Sam learned fast that their sons were the rowdiest boys they had ever seen. And bipolar too.

One minute they were the closest of friends. Almost like brothers. But Damn! How fast that could turn and become a five star bitch fit was beyond Sam and Dean. Seriously they could see tickets to the rumbles the boys so easily could get themselves into.

However Dean and Sam caught on fast thanks to their father John.

The first time it was John who grabbed both of his grandsons and one at a time he bent them over and spanked them.

Dean and Sam just stared shocked.

The second time Dean was sick and tired of having to break up the two boys and spanked his son and the boy sure hollered even though Dean hadn't done much spanking really. He had spanked Sam when he was a kid and some when he was a teenager but he never dreamed he'd spank his own kid...then again he never thought he'd have a little hellion like Jeremy either.

Sam did a fairly good job of blistering Kyle's butt that day too.

The third time the gloves came off. Dean Winchester took a wooden spoon to his sons bare ass and blistered the boy til his butt was hot and red and he was crying bloody murder.

Sam then took the spoon and did the same to Kyle. Neither boy even looked crossly at each other for about two weeks.

And then there was the girls. Sweet angels half the time and pouty brats the next. Though Lily was the youngest she was also the most persistent in getting what she wanted. Hayley only nagged when she wanted another book. Dean had figured it out. His daughter read because she preferred to live in her own little quiet world where there was no such thing as monsters and nothing in her book could hurt her. He didn't approve of this but if it was how she needed to cope for now then he would allow it. Let her hide in her fantasy world. She was young. It wouldn't kill her. Might even help the poor girl.

Sam advised against it saying that she needed to face what was bothering her because she couldn't hide from it. Dean agreed but also there was plenty of time for her to come to terms with the terrible truth.

Lily however was a whirlwind. Sam monitored her eating just to be sure and she ate normal food but he could swear that she lived off of only jet fuel. She was full of energy and always had to be doing something. Sitting down and coloring only was entertaining for only so long. Sam learned fast that his daughter liked things that sparkled and shined. He got her a mini bouncy ball that was painted like a soccer ball with a clear outer rubber case that made it bouncy and if you hit it right it would light up. But if you shook it around the sparkles inside went all over and he was amused at just how long she could just sit there and play with it.

However the sweet little angel still managed to cross the line and get her little butt spanked which didn't take more then a few firm swats from her dad's huge hand.

Sam and Dean didn't enjoy spanking their kids but they both knew how well it worked when changing a kids behavior.

When the end of the month came with them still there they started to worry. What if they couldn't get back? Just as they were thinking that they found something. A spell. They got the material needed for it and went out to the woods to cast the spell and the other Dean and Sam came out.

For a moment Dean stared at Dean and Sam stared at Sam. Then there was a huge light and a woman in a white robe appeared "Wait! Please!" she called out and all four men turned to her and watched.

"My name is Marissa. I'm the angel of fate. You've been given a rare chance here. I'm going to make you an offer. Say yes and you can merge with each other and stay here and this will be your home. Say no, and you will have sealed her fate."

AU Dean raised a brow "Say what? Sealed who's fate?" he asked

"First Hayley. Then Lily." The Angel answered.

Sam was confused "What are you saying?"

The Angel sighed "I'm saying she will die. The cult that murdered her mother is still out there. They will find her and they will use her as a virgin sacrifice...but when this happens she will not be a virgin...and after her death she will become a monster. She will struggle and starve herself until she is near death and then Lily will plunge a knife through her heart and reverse time. And with a binding spell she will trade places with Hayley. She will bind Hayley's fate to herself. She will be the one used in the ritual and because she will be a virgin she will not become a monster. She will cross over. But I'm giving you a chance to change all that.." she said anxiously.

"Why?" Dean asked he hated what he had just heard. But since when were the Angel's so damn eager to help?

"Because when she dies it will create a domino effect. And.." she looked to Sam now "Kyle shall pay the ultimate price. He will give his purity and take in the evil that was once within his mother and you will not be able to stop him. It is written...when she dies she will rise from ashes to feed on the flesh, and when one takes the place of the other, the son shall takes his mother's power and the blood of the innocent shall soak the ground, the sun will set on this world. And he will bring the end of all things mortal. Don't you see? If you merge and stay here you can prevent all of this. But if you go back you are only assuring the destruction of this world. " she said

"Ruby didn't have that kind of power." Sam said still unsure.

"He will not just have her power. He will go from demon to demon killing all and stealing their powers. I need an answer from you." she said

"We can't just ditch our world to save this one." Dean protested.

"From what I've seen your world is doomed weather you return or not. There is no saving your world. But this world still has a chance. But only if you merge with your other selves and stay here. You just have to decide what's more important." she said calmly and turned away waiting.

The two Dean's and Sam's looked at each other again.

"Do it." the alternate universe Sam and Dean said and the other Sam and Dean didn't protest. But they didn't agree either.

The Angel merged them and then only one Sam and One Dean were standing there but they had memories from both worlds.

The portal closed to never open again and Sam and Dean headed back to the house. Towards their new life and their new family in this universe.

THE END...no not really LOL much more to come but in one shots.


End file.
